Na Wakacjach
by Emo0Girl
Summary: Feliks dostał wakacyjną pracę w okolicy plaży. Podczas czasu wolnego został znokautowany przez osobnika z kraju, za którym nie przepada. Co z tego wyniknie? Ludzkie imiona postaci. Przepraszam, że Polska nie mówi ciągle "totalnie" i "generalnie". Według mnie zachowuje się jak typowy polak. (No prawie). M dla późniejszych części i są przekleństwa.
1. Chapter 1

Uparcie siedziałem na zimnym kamieniu w nadziei, że się przeziębię lub złapie jakieś inne wredne choróbsko. Dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach gdy wiatr dosięgnął moich odsłoniętych ramion. Dobrze, że związałem włosy, przynajmniej nie wchodzą mi w oczy. Gdzieś za mną słyszałem szczęśliwych turystów, przeklęte plaże. Do moich uszu dotarł rosyjski i jakby niemiecki. „Idźcie na swoje plaże, przeklęte szwaby." powiedziałem im w myślach, bo na powiedzenie im tego w twarz raczej się nie odważę. Chociaż, czy na pewno? Wyprostowałem zdrętwiałe nogi i odepchnąłem się od barierki by odwrócić się w stronę rozwrzeszczanego Niemca, który zwracał na siebie uwagę wszystkich panienek wokół. Zdążyłem zauważyć tylko jak podskakuje, nieudolnie próbując złapać latający dysk. Wylądowałem na chodniku, noga zaklinowała mi się między kamieniem, na którym siedziałem, a płotem oddzielającym promenadę od plaży. Czułem potworny ból w okolicy kostki i nosa. Wszystko było rozmazane, jakby za mgłą. Zobaczyłem nad sobą trzy osoby.

-Nic ci nie jest? - przeklęty niemiecki akcent.

-Mój nos. - wymamrotałem i spróbowałem podnieść głowę – Czy ja czuję krew?

-Czekaj, nie ruszaj się. - jak ja nienawidzę niemieckiego – Noga ci utknęła.

„Tyle to ja wiem" przełknąłem ślinę, „Boże, naprawdę czuję krew."

-Chyba złamałem nos. - wykrztusiłem z siebie. „Nie, zaraz" - Złamałeś mi nos.

Ktoś uwolnił mnie z żelaznego uścisku zdradzieckiego kamienia i pociągnął delikatnie za ramie stawiając mnie do pionu.

-Jest tu jakiś Arzt? - chyba skończyła się jego znajomość polskiego.

-Jest ratownik. - pochyliłem się do przodu aby nie zachlapać krwią koszuli.

-Scheiße. Ludwig mnie zabije. Jeśli jest złamany nie pozwiesz mnie, prawda?

Jeden z jego towarzyszy puścił mnie i zniknął mi z pola widzenia, by po chwili wrócić z jakimś gościem, który zadzwonił po pogotowie.

Rozejrzałem się po białym, lekarskim gabinecie. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na oknie, z którego widziałem plażę. Gdzieś tam jest ten przeklęty szwab. „Czemu ja o nim myślę?" Skarciłem się w myślach. „Nie, mam powody" - W sumie powinienem mu podziękować. - szepnąłem do siebie.

Drzwi uchyliły się i do gabinetu, w końcu, wszedł mężczyzna w białym kitlu.

-Może pan mu dziękować, nos nie jest złamany. - podał mi moje zdjęcia rentgenowskie – Proszę unikać słońca i nie forsować nogi, jest naciągnięta. Przepiszę panu kilka leków przeciwbólowych.

-Jasne. - mruknąłem i odebrałem receptę.

Wyszedłem od lekarza ze zwolnieniem z pracy i uczuciem bryły lodu w brzuchu. Miałem straszne wyrzuty sumienia, najgłupszy sposób ucieczki z pracy jaki kiedykolwiek wymyślono. Wróciłem na promenadę. Czułem się okropnie. „Czemu wszyscy się na mnie gapią?". Dotknąłem obolałego nosa i jęknąłem z bólu. Lodziarnia hotelowa, w której robię za kelnera lub kelnerkę, to chyba przez moje długie, blond włosy, znajdowała się niedaleko i miałem zdecydowanie za mało czasu na przemyślenie mojego nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania.

-Feliks, Boże coś ty sobie zrobił?

-Cześć Taurys, ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

-Pobiłeś się z kimś? Wyglądasz fatalnie. - podał mi metalową tackę, w której mogłem zobaczyć mój fioletowy nos i sińce pod oczami.

-Myślisz, że szef pozwoli mi posiedzieć na zapleczu? - spytałem z nadzieją.

-Idź do lekarza a potem do domu.

-Jasne. - oddałem mu tackę i zawróciłem w stronę wyjścia.

Przeciągnąłem się zwalając poduszkę na podłogę, otworzyłem leniwie oczy i rozkopałem kołdrę spychając ją na dywan. Wstałem ostrożnie, chwyciłem telefon sprawdzając godzinę. Zobaczyłem jedynie swoje sine odbicie w czarnym ekranie. Prychnąłem na wspomnienie Niemca, który mnie tak urządził. „Spróbuj ich zrozumieć, Niemcy nie są tacy źli, mówili."

-Ta, jasne.

Powłócząc nogami skierowałem się do kuchni, gdzie siedział mój, nie najlepszy, wujek.

-Szybko wczoraj wróciłeś. Mam nadzieję, że nie wywalili cię z roboty, którą ci załatwiłem.

-Nie, zaatakował mnie pewien szwab i omal nie złamał mi nos. - burknąłem w odpowiedzi wiedząc o wielkiej miłości tej części rodziny do niemieckiej krwi.

-Jesteś strasznie uprzedzony, pamiętaj, że twojego ojca...

-Tak, nie musisz mi przypominać, zawsze mi przypominacie, że tatę uratował jakiś Niemiec ale go już nie ma i nikt nie pamięta, że zastrzelił go... zaraz, kto to był? - zastanowiłem się demonstracyjnie – Ach tak, pamiętam, jakiś inny Niemiec.

Złapałem jabłko i czym prędzej wyszedłem z kuchni. Ubrałem się. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na swoje odbicie. „Może zakoszę ciotce jakiś podkład albo puder?" Zabrałem torbę z pralki i niemal wybiegłem z łazienki, minąłem wściekłego gospodarza, zdążyłem mruknąć tylko – Muszę iść do pracy.

Wpadłem do lodziarni, pociągnąłem Taurysa na zaplecze i zacząłem przeglądać robocze ubrania.

-Feliks, mamy klientów.

-Tak, wiem. Musisz mi pomóc. Potrzebny mi damski uniform i jakieś kosmetyki. - zdziwiłem się jak poważnie mi to wyszło.

-Feliks, myślałem, że ten etap mamy z głowy. - mruknął.

-No tak, ale tu nie chodzi o Halloween tylko o pracę.

Westchnął. „Mam go w garści. Wiem, że podobałem mu się w tamtej sukience. Nie, zaraz o czym ja myślę?" Gdy wyszedł zdjąłem swoją koszulę i przez chwilę męczyłem się z zapięciem damskiej koszulki.

-Może ci pomóc? - usłyszałem za sobą damski głos.

-Eliza, jak dobrze, możesz coś z tym zrobić? - wskazałem na swoją twarz.

-Postaram się. - zachichotała i wyjęła z torebki kosmetyczkę – Zrobię cię na bóstwo, nikt ci się nie oprze.

-Tylko, błagam bądź ostrożna.


	2. Chapter 2

„Muszę przyznać, że Eliza to mistrzyni pudru." Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, moje zielone oczy idealnie zostały podkreślone jakimś brązowym cieniem, odrobina różu na policzki, podkładu i po sińcach ani śladu.

-Eliza, jesteś cudowna. Zakochałbym się sam w sobie. - powiedziałem zadowolony.

-Jeszcze tylko zrobię coś z twoimi włosami. - mówiąc to sięgnęła do swojego koka i wyjęła z niego grubą, czerwono-brązową wsuwkę. Podpięła mi grzywkę. Zdążyłem poprawić spódniczkę zanim wypchnęła mnie z szatni i do rąk włożyła tackę. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i z uśmiechem wszedłem na salę, minąłem Taurysa, który obsługiwał jakąś parę i podchodząc do stolika, gdzie siedziała dwójka chłopaków wyjąłem notesik z kieszonki.

-Co mogę podać? - spytałem słodkim głosem.

-Qué? - chłopak spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony.

Zerknęłam na jego towarzysza, który również nie wyglądał na to by wiedział co właśnie powiedziałem.

-Are you ready to order? - zacząłem nieśmiało i omal nie zakrztusiłem się na widok ich min – O matko, to będzie długi dzień.

-Przysiągłbym, że byłaś chłopakiem. - znam ten głos i akcent, odwróciłem się z przerażeniem i odruchowo zasłoniłem pół twarzy.

-Pozory mylą. - uśmiechnąłem się słodko, jak na mój gust trochę za bardzo, chyba, że moje mdłości spowodował ten upierdliwy gość – Mogę przyjąć zamówienie?

-Ach, Ja. Dwie kawy, pucharek lodowy i deser dnia. - zaczął wyliczać wskazując palcem na swoich znajomych.

-Ok, dziś polecamy królewską szarlotkę z lodami pistacjowymi. Odpowiada panu? - aż mnie ścisnęło w dołku, że muszę być dla niego miły.

-Może być.

Usiadłem w kuchni obok Elizy i przyglądałem się jak zmywa naczynia. Dziewczyna chichotała za każdym razem gdy na mnie spojrzała. Czułem jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. Taurys kończył właśnie wycieranie stolików i czekałem już tylko na niego.

-Mówiłam ci, że nikt ci się nie oprze. - powiedziała w końcu.

-To jest chore, jestem facetem, on też jest facetem, do tego Niemcem. Fuj! - wzdrygnąłem się na wspomnienie nieudanego flirtu od strony tego białowłosego pacana – Do tego widziałaś? Koleś założył czerwone soczewki i myśli, że jest super przystojny i w ogóle.

-No wiesz, ma to jakiś urok w sobie.

-To umów się z nim, ja pasuje. - złapałem torbę i pomachałem do Litwina, który stanął w drzwiach ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Rzuciłem mu spojrzenie mordercy, które miało w sobie coś w stylu: „Ani słowa na temat mojej twarzy, tego co się dziś stało i tego przeklętego Niemca oraz jego koleżków.".

Szliśmy w milczeniu wzdłuż linii portu, żałuje, że nie mogę wziąć stroju roboczego do domu i, że zmyłem cudowny makijaż Elizy. Ciekawe jak zareagowaliby domownicy.

-Tori? - spytałem po tej niezręcznej ciszy – Myślisz, że kiedyś się stąd wyrwę? Znaczy, czuję, że totalnie tu nie pasuje. Może zbiorę kasę i przyjadę kiedyś do ciebie?

-To miłe ale wątpię byś nauczył się litewskiego. Do tego, nie wiem czy czułbyś się komfortowo przy moim chłopaku, nie bardzo przepada za Polakami.

-No tak. - spojrzałem na swoje tenisówki, świat jest jednak zbyt brutalny.

Na palcach przeszedłem przez korytarz, w ciszy dotarłem do pokoju. „Tak! Powinienem zostać ninja." Zdjąłem buty i położyłem się na łóżku, zmęczenie zrobiło resztę, a ja poddałem się zabiegom Morfeusza.

Leżałem na plaży, czułem pod sobą ciepły piach, zapach morskiej wody i ciepły wietrzyk na odsłoniętym brzuchu. Najprościej w świecie czułem się świetnie. Zero bólu w okolicach nosa, zero zmartwień i co najważniejsze zero namolnych, zboczonych Niemców i Francuzów, co do ich towarzysza nadal nie rozgryzłem z jakiego jest kraju. Ciekawe jak się spotkali, ja na przykład Taurysa poznałem na wymianie międzyszkolnej, a Elize dopiero tu w pracy, jak dziewczyna z Węgier znalazła się w nadmorskim, do tego polskim kurorcie? Nie wiem, nie raczyła nam tego wyjaśnić. Usiadłem w końcu i spojrzałem na ludzi chodzących wzdłuż brzegu. „Nuda, straszna, śmiertelna nuda". Leniwym krokiem udałem się w stronę molo. Bluzę, którą miałem na ramionach przewiązałem w pasie, przez co wiatr zrobił z niego żagiel, który znosił mnie niebezpiecznie w stronę wody. Nic sobie z tego nie robiłem dopóki nie zacząłem desperacko trzymać się lampy by nie wpaść do zatoczki. Moje cudowne zdolności przyciągania kłopotów i wątłe ręce, nie pozwoliły mi na długą walkę ze zdradzieckim żywiołem i wpadając na kogoś poturlałem się po betonie raniąc kolano.

-Cześć słodka. - zobaczyłem nad sobą czysty szkarłat oczu chłopaka – Nie wiesz, że to niebezpieczne bawić się w statek na suchym lądzie?

Wyszczerzył swoje równe, białe zęby do mnie i wyciągnął rękę by pomóc mi wstać.

-Nienawidzę cię. - burknąłem wciąż leżąc na betonie i zastanawiając się jak pozbyć się tego szwaba z powierzchni Ziemi – Jeszcze raz się uśmiechniesz a wybije ci te zęby.

-No już. Cokolwiek mi zrobisz nie obniżysz w ten sposób mojej zajebistości. - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – To przeznaczenie.

-Spierdalaj z takim przeznaczeniem! - krzyknąłem zwracając na siebie uwagę przechodniów, zbulwersowane matki zasłoniły uszy swoim pociechom i czym prędzej oddaliły się od nas – Zejdź mi z oczu.

-Jeśli pozwolisz się podnieść.

Przewróciłem oczami i sapnąłem zaskoczony gdy dwie silne dłonie złapały mnie w pasie i podniosły.

-Puść mnie! - krzyknąłem i uderzyłem go pięścią w pierś co tylko wywołało u niego delikatny śmiech.

Wspominałem już o mojej cudowniej aurze przyciągającej kłopoty? Teraz również nie chciała mnie opuścić. Wiatr porwał bluzę w stronę krawędzi, a rękaw zaczepił się o mój pasek i zanim wylądowałem w wodzie złapałem chłopaka za koszulę i obaj wylądowaliśmy w morskiej otchłani. Wynurzyłem się i rozejrzałem po okolicy, nigdzie nie mogłem go znaleźć. Zabrakło mi tchu. „Boże, utopiłem go" przemknęło mi przez myśl. Poczułem jak ktoś łapie mnie za nadgarstek.

-Nie, pomóżcie temu idiocie! - krzyknąłem w stronę potencjalnego wybawcy, gdy się odwróciłem w jego stronę zobaczyłem te czerwone oczy.

-To takie miłe ale nie trzeba mnie ratować, za to chętnie zostanę twoim wybawcą.

-Odwal się. - odepchnąłem go od siebie i jak najszybciej podpłynąłem do drabinki.

Po wyjściu z wody próbowałem stąd zniknąć, ale otoczył mnie tłum gapiów szukających plażowych nowinek.

-Czekaj meine liebe.

-Nie jest twoją miłością, ledwo mnie znasz! - zacząłem krzyczeć – Znokautowałeś mnie dwa dni temu i od tamtej pory nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć. Wczoraj udało mi się nawet ciebie wkręcić, że jestem dziewczyną. Idź się leczyć.

Chwycił mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z tłumu z uśmiechem idioty. Czułem na sobie wzrok ludzi, zrobiłem się czerwony na twarzy.

-Słuchaj. - zatrzymał się przy latarni i pchnął mnie na ławkę – Szczerze nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś, chyba, że zaraz mi powiesz, że idziesz na księdza, to wtedy może być problem. Umów się ze mną a może dam ci spokój.

-Może? - prychnąłem – Jest problem, nienawidzę cię, denerwujesz mnie mnie, jesteś przeklętym Niemcem i... i to chyba jest najważniejszy powód. - mrugnąłem zdezorientowany – To powinno wystarczyć, jesteś Niemcem.

-Czyli nie przeszkadza ci, że jestem chłopakiem? Doskonale. Dziś wieczorem pod tą latarnią? - uśmiechnął się dumnie.

-Co? Ale... - zamrugałem z niedowierzaniem i spojrzałem na niego.

-Świetnie, będę tu po ósmej. - machnął mi dłonią na pożegnanie.

Siedziałem na tej ławce i próbowałem przyswoić sobie co właśnie się stało. „Czy ja właśnie jestem omówiony na randkę? Z chłopakiem?" Delikatnie dotknąłem swoich gorących policzków. Po dłuższej chwili, chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłem w stronę lodziarni.

Gdy tylko Taurys zobaczył mnie w wejściu od razu podszedł do mnie i złapał za ramiona abym nie upadł.

-Feliks, na miłość boską, co ci się stało? - zapytał przerażony.

-Wpadłem do wody i nie wiem co mam robić. - zacząłem szlochać.

-Idź do Elizy, zaraz do ciebie przyjdę, dobrze? - pogładził mnie po włosach.

Kiwnąłem głową i skierowałem się w stronę kuchni. Wpadłem do środka i wtuliłem się w Węgierkę. Ta przytuliła mnie i zaczęła głaskać po włosach, uspokoiłem się odrobinę.

Siedziałem w kącie z filiżanką ciepłej herbaty i patrzyłem na otępiałych przyjaciół. Nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji na moją opowieść, od chłopaka, który jest z innym mężczyzną, i dziewczyny, która skrycie ich podziwia.

-Przestańcie się na mnie gapić i w końcu mi pomóżcie. - powiedziałem zły na cały świat i jeszcze bardziej na siebie, że dopuściłem do czegoś takiego.

-Jeśli nie chcesz to przecież możesz się nie pojawić na to spotkanie. - Taurys wyraźnie zadowolony był z tego pomysłu.

-Porąbało cię? Wie gdzie pracuję, jak tu przylezie i zacznie ględzić? - spuściłem wzrok na dłonie.

-Zrób coś głupiego, wmów mu, że to u ciebie normalne, przy odrobinie szczęścia odczepi się od ciebie. - odpowiedziała zawiedziona dziewczyna.

Przytaknąłem i zabrałem się za picie swojego napoju.

Stałem przed lustrem i patrzyłem na siebie zastanawiając co ten dupek we mnie widzi, chyba, że jest to jakaś rekompensata za ten, podchodzący już w żółć, siniec na pół twarzy.

-O matko, co ja mam z tym zrobić? - dotknąłem obolałego nosa – Czemu ja się w ogóle o to martwię?

Usiadłem na krawędzi wanny i przeczesałem włosy palcami. Chwyciłem ubrania, które przygotowałem sobie na to spotkanie. Krótkie czarne spodenki, pod nie planowałem założyć brązowe leginsy sięgające do pół łydki, kremową koszulę z długim rękawem i brązową bluzę z kapturem i krótkim rękawkiem. Usłyszałem ukochany zegar z kukułką cioci, który wybił już wpół do ósmej. Pośpiesznie ubrałem się i chwyciłem puder stojący na półce i przejechałem nim trochę po fioletowej skórze. Modląc się by nikt nie zauważył mojej nieudolnej próby malowania się. Wyszedłem z łazienki, zabrałem swoją torbę i nałożyłem brązowy beret. Czułem jak odprowadza mnie czujny wzrok wujostwa.


	3. Chapter 3

Biegłem przed siebie, zastanawiając się czy zdążę. Opadłem na ławkę pod latarnią i zdyszany rozglądałem się w poszukiwaniu białych włosów lub jakich kol wiek oznak obecności jego denerwującej osoby. Siedziałem tak drobiąc nogami w miejscu i zwijałem krawędź bluzy. Ciepło zachodzącego słońca padło na mnie, uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

-Twoja słodkość powinna być karalna. - szepnął mi do ucha.

Podskoczyłem i odruchowo machnąłem ręką w stronę dźwięku. Do moich uszu dobiegł śmiech tej niemieckiej zarazy i ciche stęknięcie

-To zemsta za dysk latający? Masz mocne uderzenie.

-Wystraszyłeś mnie, tak się totalnie nie robi.

Objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jego ciepły oddech musnął moją szyję, zrobiło mi się przyjemnie ciepło.

-Co chcesz zrobić? - spytałem cicho.

-No, najpierw planowałem cię pocałować, potem może zaciągnąć w jakieś ustronne miejsce i...

-Nie o to pytałem! - pisnąłem zażenowany – Gdzie idziemy?

-Wiedziałem, że pomysł Francisa nie przejdzie. - zaśmiał się – Antonio podsunął mi pójście do parku, podobno jest tam wesołe miasteczko.

Spojrzałem na niego jak na bohatera, uwielbiam tego typu rozrywki.

-Super, czyli ustalone. - zbliżył się do mnie najpewniej próbując mnie pocałować w policzek lecz odsunąłem się od niego.

-Idziemy?

Pociągnąłem go w stronę naszego potencjalnego celu. Szliśmy w milczeniu, nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę i przerwać tą ciszę.

-Jesteś strasznie cicho, chyba nie onieśmieliła cię moja zagilbistość? - zaczął.

-Zagilbistość? - zerknąłem na niego rozbawiony.

-No wiesz, zagilbistość, połączenie zajebistości z moim imieniem.

„Imieniem? Przecież ja nie znam jego imienia." Z przerażeniem uświadomiłem sobie, że idę do parku z nieznanym mi zboczeńcem, pewnie mnie zgwałci i zabije zostawiając gdzieś w krzakach. Zwolniłem kroku.

-Heh. To chyba dobry moment na zrobienie trwałego dobrego wrażenia. - poklepał mnie po ramieniu widząc moją minę – Jestem Gilbert, a ty jakie imię nosisz?

-Feliks, a pierwsze wrażenie wywarłeś na mnie piorunujące. - zaśmiałem się nerwowo.

Rozprostowałem obolałe nogi i oparłem się o drzewo przy którym usiedliśmy. Kolorowe lampki przy atrakcjach wesołego miasteczka roztaczały uroczą atmosferę, a ja czułem się naprawdę dobrze. Spojrzałem na swojego towarzysza, który uparcie pisał jakąś opowieść w smsie.

-Gilbert, strasznie mnie coś męczy. - zacząłem.

-Jaka? - oderwał się od szybki urządzenia i zerknął na mnie czystym szkarłatem.

-Twoje oczy, to... czy ty nosisz soczewki? Znaczy nikt normalny nie ma czerwonych oczu.

-Ach, tak. Spodziewałem się takiego pytania, mam tak od urodzenia, chyba, a na pewno odkąd pamiętam. - zaśmiał się – Ojciec mówił, że jestem denerwujący i mam oczy demona, a brat, że miałem jakiś przykry wypadek zanim się urodziłem.

Zachichotałem cicho i zacząłem oglądać jak jedna z kolejek rozkręca się roztaczając wokół krzyk pasażerów.

-Wiesz, fajnie się bawiłem. - powiedziałem gdy Gilbert podał mi napój i paluszki.

-To jeszcze nie koniec atrakcji, nawet nie wiesz ile musiałem zapłacić kumplom za to co za chwilę nastąpi. - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

-Co zrobiłeś? - zaciekawiony pochyliłem się do przodu i zadowolony spojrzałem na swojego towarzysza.

Na niebie pojawiła się niebieska gwiazda, iskrząc opadała powoli ku ziemi. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy i obserwowałem jak więcej kolorowych wzorów pojawiało się nad nami.

-To zachwycające. - pisnąłem i potrząsnąłem dłonią chłopaka – Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?

-Mówię przecież, musiałem zapłacić za transport, fajerwerki, zezwolenie i usługi dwóch palantów, których nazywam przyjaciółmi.

Czułem się jakbym dostał dawno oczekiwany prezent urodzinowy. Gilbert dotknął mojego policzka i powoli przyciągnął mnie bliżej, nie odrywałem wzroku od pokazu sztucznych ogni dopóki nie poczułem przyjemnego naporu jego warg na swoje. Jęknąłem zaskoczony ale nie miałem odwagi tego przerwać. „W sumie to jest nawet przyjemne." Nie wiem kiedy wplątałem palce w jego włosy nie pozwalając mu na oddalenie się. Korzeń dębu wbijał mi się w tyłek a fajerwerki już dawno przestały rozświetlać okolicę, nie obchodziło mnie to. Chłopak oblizał moje wargi, rozchyliłem je i poczułem jego język na swoim podniebieniu.

-Hmm... Gilbert, to trochę... dziwne. - oddaliłem się od niego.

-Mogłeś przerwać to w każdej chwili.

-No, ja wiem. - zacząłem – Ludzie na nas patrzą, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do... no, znaczy mam kumpla geja ale ja nie jestem i...

Przerwał mi szybkim pocałunkiem.

-Rozumiem, dać ci czas i odprowadzić do domu czy chcesz iść do mnie?

-Chcę do domu.

Usiadłem w samochodzie i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi patrząc jak Gilbert tłumaczy się blondynowi, który, jak ustaliłem ostatnio, był francuzem. Drugi, chyba Antonio, przyglądał się mi zaciekawiony z lekkim uśmiechem. Skuliłem się na siedzeniu pasażera i schowałem twarz w dłoniach. Drzwi trzasnęły i Gilbert odpalił silnik.

-Gdzie mieszkasz?

-Na końcu przystani, przy brzozowej. - mruknąłem – Gil, przepraszam. Zawsze możemy zostać przyjaciółmi, prawda? - spojrzałem w końcu na niego.

-Oczywiście. Jutro jest impreza na plaży, koniec turnusów, chcesz wpaść?

Przytaknąłem i przetarłem oczy, nie wiem czy ze zmęczenia czy w obawie, że zaraz się rozpłaczę.

-Tak przy okazji, ten blondyn, z którym rozmawiałeś, to Francuz, tak? - uśmiech chłopaka był wystarczającą odpowiedzią – No, a ten drugi? Do tej pory nie rozgryzłem skąd jest. Wygląda na kogoś z tych cieplejszych krajów, może Włochy albo Hiszpania, bo na Turcję jest chyba za blady.

-Antonio jest Hiszpanem, a Francis Francuzem. - spojrzał na mnie lecz szybko przypomniał sobie, że prowadzi – Ostatnio strasznie ich zdziwiłeś jako kelnerka, Francis zapomniał języka w gębie. Pewnie zastanawiasz się skąd znam tą dwójkę. - zaśmiał się – To zabawne i nie brakuje momentów z moją osobą. Francisa poznałem podczas jednego z moich wyjazdów a Antonia omal nie zabiłem podczas meczu.

-Trochę jak ze mną, masz dziwny zwyczaj poznawania nowych ludzi.

Zaśmiałem się na widok jego miny i nim się zorientowałem Gilbert zahamował przed moim domem. Powoli zebrałem wszystkie swoje rzeczy i otworzyłem drzwi samochodu. Zanim udało mi się wygramolić na chodnik poczułem jak Niemiec przytula się do mnie, szybko odwzajemniłem uścisk i stanąłem niepewnie przed domem. W drzwiach stał mój żywiciel i groźnie patrzył na czerwone auto i jego kierowcę.

-Feliks, to przekracza wszystko co do tej pory zrobiłeś. - powiedział złowrogo – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, która jest godzina? Do tego urządzasz ten teatrzyk pod naszymi oknami? - podszedł do mnie i złapał za mój kołnierz – Nie tak cię wychowano, przymknąłem oko na tego twojego Litwina, ale to?! - podniósł rękę, przygotowałem się na cios, który nie nadszedł.

-Entschuldigung. To moja wina. - otworzyłem oczy, Gilbert trzymał dłoń wujka, który wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego.

-Drogi panie, bardzo cenię sobie wasz lud i kulturę ale nie zgodzę się na te bezbożne akty. - warknął wyrywając rękę z uścisku Niemca – Feliks, do domu. - stałem przez chwilę nie wiedząc co zrobić, jedna część już była w domu gotowa na awanturę, druga zaś krzyczała bym zawrócił do samochodu i odjechał jak najdalej – FELIKS! Do domu. - powtórzył przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Właściwie to przyjechaliśmy powiedzieć, że nie zostaję na noc, chciałem wziąć tylko kilka rzeczy. - powiedziałem głośno i aż wzdrygnąłem się na dźwięk swojego głosu – Gil, poczekaj tu.

Ruszyłem do domu, mając wrażenie, że zaraz upadnę. Na korytarzu stała ciotka z przerażoną miną, minąłem ją i trzasnąłem drzwiami pokoju, rzuciłem się w stronę szafek i spakowałem do torby bieliznę i koszulę. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do mojego sanktuarium wszedł wujek.

-Feliks, wiesz co takiego robisz?

-Tak, jadę do Gilberta na noc. - mruknąłem zabierając ładowarkę z biurka – Powinieneś się cieszyć jest Niemcem. Jeśli będzie to potrzebne odczekam tam nawet kilka dni.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju za czymś co mógłbym jeszcze zabrać, mój wzrok spoczął na zaczętej paczce mojego ulubionego smakołyku. Na paluszki zawsze znajdzie się miejsce.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. - jego głos złagodniał a nawet ustąpił mi gdy chciałem wyjść z pomieszczenia. Wbiegłem na podwórko i ze strachem spojrzałem na samochód.

-Tak dobrze, że nie odjechałeś. - wtuliłem się w chłopaka, który stał oparty o maskę.

-Nie zostawiłbym cię z takiej sytuacji, to poniekąd moja wina, więc zabrałbym cię nawet siłą. - uśmiechnął się i pogładził mnie po włosach.

Wsiadłem do auta i spróbowałem wyglądać poważnie, lecz gdy tylko poczułem, że samochód ruszył po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy i nie mogłem ich powstrzymać.

-Feliks, tylko nie zrób nic głupiego. - przerwał ciszę.

-Dzięki za ratunek, mój wuj wyznaje panowanie silnej ręki. - powiedziałem przez łzy.

-Nic ci się nie stanie gdy jesteś ze mną.


	4. Chapter 4

W pokoju było bardzo jasno, siedziałem na niebieskiej kanapie i bawiłem się palcami gdy brat Gilberta mierzył mnie wzrokiem.

-Więc, to mój starszy brat tak cię urządził? - zaczął szorstko, przełknąłem ślinę i skinąłem głową – Mimo to dobrowolnie się z nim umówiłeś.

-Tak, jakoś wyszło, nasze miasto jest małe i ciągle na niego wpadałem. - powiedziałem cicho przyglądając się panelom.

-Rozumiem, jakby sprawiał ci kłopoty wspomnij mu moje imię. - zasłonił się gazetą.

-Jasne, dzięki Ludwig. - podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę i patrzyłem przed siebie.

Muszę coś szybko wymyślić aby udobruchać wujostwo, za oknem było już strasznie ciemno, czułem się taki bezradny. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwała mnie ciepła dłoń Gilberta, który ciężko oddychał, najwyraźniej biegł.

-Udało ci się podłączyć prąd do domku, bracie?

-Oczywiście, że tak, nic nie jest na tyle trudne bym tego nie zrobił. - pokazał rząd swych białych zębów, a ja poczułem jak moje zmartwienia odpływają na drugi plan – Chodź Feli, będziesz miał własny domek.

Wstałem i podziękowałem Ludwigowi, który przytaknął i mruknął coś po niemiecku. Gilbert był wyraźnie szczęśliwy z tego, że tu jestem. Wydawał z siebie ciche pomruki, które składały się na jakiś utwór a ja szedłem za nim w głąb ciemności. Powinienem uciekać, tak przynajmniej krzyczał mój rozsądek. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zniewalająco i otworzył drzwi niewielkiego domku ukrytego wśród drzew.

-Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować zawsze możesz do nas wpaść. - wskazał palcem na dom – Spokojnie możesz mnie obudzić.

Przytulił mnie, chłonąłem go całym sobą. „Tak słodko pachnie" Kurczowo złapałem się jego koszuli i pociągnąłem do domku, omal nie potykając się o próg.

-Feli?

-Zostań ze mną, nie chcę być sam.

-No, ok. Poczekaj. - zapalił światło i łapiąc mnie za rękę poprowadził do małej sypialni, a właściwie do jedynego pokoju w tym domku – Chcesz obejrzeć jakiś film? - pokręciłem głową nieśmiało – Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, ułożę się w fotelu, pójdę tylko po jakiś koc, zaraz wrócę.

-Nie, Gilbert, możemy spać na jednym łóżku, chyba nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać. Znaczy, generalnie to nie chcę sprawiać problemu.

-Nie sprawiasz. - musnął mój policzek w czułym pocałunku, zszedł niżej, na szczękę i szyję, obsypywał mnie czułymi pocałunkami – Przerwij to.

-Ale ja nie chcę. - spojrzałem w jego oczy i pocałowałem go nieśmiało.

Odwzajemnił go, silne dłonie podniosły mnie i posadziły na łóżku nie przerywając pocałunku. Jego palce zeszły niżej, na moje biodra a potem na pośladki, jęknąłem cicho i oderwałem od ust chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Nie przerwał wędrówki po moim ciele, trzymałem się kurczowo kołdry, wciąż chowając czerwoną twarz przed jego wzrokiem. Jedną dłonią sięgnął za pasek przejeżdżając po całej jego długości aż napotkał klamrę, sprawnym ruchem odpiął ją nie przerywając pieszczoty. Drugą dłonią przejechał po plecach wywołując przyjemny dreszcz, zebrałem się w sobie i podciągnąłem na łóżku tak bym mógł się lekko podnieść. Był wyższy ode mnie i zaczęło mi to nieco przeszkadzać.

-Jesteś cały czerwony. - mruknął mi do ucha przez co poczułem jak robi mi się gorąco.

-Ucisz się. - przeniosłem dłonie na jego szyję przejeżdżając po piersi czując, przez podkoszulek, każdy mięsień.

Podciągnął moją bluzę ku górze i zmusił mnie do chwilowego odsunięcia się, by zająć się zdejmowaniem górnej garderoby. Bardzo szybko poszło mu odpinanie guzików mojej koszuli, przejechał palcami po brzuchu, zaśmiałem się cicho. Zacmokał z dezaprobatą. Drżącymi dłońmi odpiąłem zatrzaski przy kołnierzu Gilberta i podciągnąłem materiał do góry. Musiał mi pomóc, bo przez swoją nieporadność zaplątały mi się palce. Zaśmiał się i chwycił blond kosmyk, który opadł mi na twarz. Przez chwilę rolował go w palcach patrząc prosto w moją duszę.

-Chcesz to przerwać? - spytał w końcu.

-Nie. - pokręciłem energicznie głową czując jak twarz płonie mi ze wstydu.

Wyjął jakieś saszetki z tylnej kieszeni spodni i położył na łóżku, zdążyłem zauważyć napis „prezerwatywy" na jednej z nich zanim chwycił moją twarz i pocałował.

-Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy. - szepnął.

Powoli pokiwałem głową i dałem się ponieść jego dotykowi. Pomógł mi przesunąć się na środek łóżka i pchnął mnie do pozycji leżącej. Zajął się rozporkiem moich spodenek, zsunął je razem z leginsami. Nie pozwolił mi zasłonić twarz, zwróciłem wzrok na ścianę. Poczułem gorący dotyk ust mężczyzny, jęknąłem gdy polizał obojczyk, zadowolony z tej reakcji przyssał się do mnie robiąc kilka malinek. Zacząłem ciężko oddychać i poczułem małego zdrajcę ukrytego w bokserkach. Wstrzymałem oddech gdy Gilbert przejechał palcami po biodrach zsuwając ostatnią część garderoby i objął mojego członka poruszając ręką w górę i w dół. Z ust wyrwało mi się kilka próśb o więcej gdy przerwał to by zdjąć swoje spodnie. Z lekkim strachem patrzyłem na jego, według mnie, ogromne przyrodzenie. „Nie ma mowy by to zmieściło się we mnie, zginę rozerwany od środka" Otworzył jedną z saszetek i wycisnął na dłoń jej zawartość. Poczułem jak mokry palec wsuwa się we mnie. Gilbert złączył nasze usta w pocałunku, gdy jęknąłem nasze języki spotkały się w namiętnym tańcu. Miarowo poruszał dłonią by po krótkim czasie dołożyć drugi palec. Zacząłem wiercić się pod nim aby zmniejszyć trochę to niekomfortowe uczucie. Nie przerywając pocałunku wsunął we mnie trzeci palec, podsunąłem się lekko ku górze gdy poczułem ból.

-Przepraszam. - szepnął odsuwając twarz – Zaraz przestanie.

Wolną ręką pogładził mnie po policzku i przesunął w dół szczęki na obojczyk, klatkę piersiową, brzuch, zatrzymał się na biodrach i przytrzymał mnie gdy pchnął dłoń, stęknąłem głośno. Wyjął ze mnie palce i otworzył kolejną saszetkę wyciągając z niej kondom. Podniósł moje biodra podkładając pod nie poduszkę, poczułem jak jego członek napiera na mnie i powoli się we mnie wsuwa. Jęknąłem głośno i otworzyłem usta w niemej prośbie wyciągając ręce w stronę chłopaka, który z uśmiechem przyciągnął mnie do siebie obsypując szyję pocałunkami i ugryzieniami. Pchnął szybko biodra w górę uderzając w pośladki. Krzyknąłem i pozwoliłem by łzy zaczęły cieknąć po policzkach. Trzymał mnie blisko siebie, oddychał spokojnie, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, co zaczęło mi się udzielać, powoli opanowałem szloch i pocałowałem go. Gilbert zaczął miarowo poruszać biodrami, opadliśmy na łóżko. Ból minął i zostało tylko uczucie wypełnienia, a pocierając brzuchem o mojego członka doprowadzał mnie do szału. Oboje zaczęliśmy ciężko oddychać. Wyrwało mi się kilka próśb by przyśpieszył i wykonał moje życzenie z uśmiechem. Przesunął dłonią po moim udzie zmuszając mnie do założenia nóg na swoje biodra. Pchnął mocniej biodrami a ja poczułem jak jego przyrodzenie napiera w najczulszy punkt próbując przebić się dalej. Wygiąłem ciało w łuk i jęknąłem z rozkoszy. Mężczyzna wciąż w niego uderzał, poczułem, że dłużej już nie wytrzymam.

-Gilbert. - szepnąłem w ucho kochanka – Ja zaraz... Gilbert. - przytuliłem się mocniej do niego dochodząc , brudząc swój i jego brzuch.

Pchnął ostatni raz mrucząc moje imię do ucha i zatrzymał się szepcząc coś po niemiecku. Wplątałem palce w srebrne włosy chłopaka, bawiąc się wilgotnymi, od potu, kosmykami.

-To było zagilbiste. - powiedział i wyszedł ze mnie – Powtórzymy to kiedyś?

-Zdecydowanie. - odpowiedziałem i ziewnąłem.

Oczy same zaczęły mi się zamykać. Przeczesałem włosy palcami i zmęczony spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Ten zaśmiał się głośno i przykrył mnie kołdrą, zniknął mi z oczu za drzwiami łazienki. Kojący dźwięk płynącej wody sprawił, że przymknąłem powieki odpływając w sen. Po kilku minutach walki ze zmęczeniem poczułem jak Gilbert obejmuje mnie w pasie i przyciąga do siebie.

-Słodkich snów. - szepnął zanim zalała mnie czerń i usnąłem w objęciach ukochanego.


	5. Chapter 5

Obudził mnie delikatny podmuch wiatru, nie chciałem jeszcze otwierać oczu. „Nie zamknąłem okna na noc" Przemknęło mi przez myśl i naciągnąłem na siebie kołdrę chowając twarz przed słońcem. Miałem jeszcze sporo czasu skoro budzik nie zadzwonił. Spróbowałem przewrócić się na drugi bok ale uniemożliwił mi to straszny ból w dole pleców. Uchyliłem jedno oko i przez chwilę przyglądałem się zielonej barwie poduszki, chciałem sobie przypomnieć kiedy zmieniłem poszewkę lecz bezskutecznie. Westchnąłem i odsłoniłem twarz spoglądając na mały telewizor w kącie sypialni, na błękitne ściany i drewniane belki przy suficie. „CO? Ja nie mam telewizora w pokoju, czy niebieskich ścian, a już na pewno nie mam belek pod sufitem." Wstałem gwałtownie od razu tego żałując, ból w krzyżu nasilił się paraliżując całe ciało. Odruchowo skuliłem się w kulkę gdy zacząłem przypominać sobie co zrobiłem w nocy. Cała twarz mnie piekła, schowałem więc ją w chłodnej satynie kołdry. W pokoju rozległo się burczenie mojego brzucha, przypomniałem sobie, że przecież nie byłem tu sam, rozejrzałem się po pokoju ale po Gilbercie nie było śladu, oprócz podkoszulka powieszonego na ramie łóżka. Powoli zsunąłem się na podłogę, nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa gdy tylko dotknęły paneli i upadłem na kolana. „Jestem twardy, nie poddam się!" krzyczałem na siebie w myślach, ponowiłem próbę stania o własnych siłach. Gdy w końcu mi się to udało sięgnąłem po telefon, miałem jeszcze naprawdę sporo czasu. Powłócząc nogami skierowałem się do łazienki zabierając z fotela bluzę i spodenki. Łazienka była mała, prysznic z wysokim brodzikiem, mała umywalka i toaleta ukryta za drzwiami. Spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, moją uwagę od razu przykuły czerwone ślady na szyi i obojczyku.

-Przeklęty dupek, zaznaczył mnie jak swoją własność. - mruknąłem i mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się na myśl, że jestem teraz jego i nikogo innego.

Odkręciłem wodę pod prysznicem i wgramoliłem się do środka. Pozwoliłem by woda spłynęła po ciele zabierając ze sobą wszystkie zmartwienia i ból tyłka. Przejechałem dłonią po ramieniu i brzuchu gdzie napotkałem lepką maź.

-Fuj! - skrzywiłem się i czym prędzej zmyłem, po części, zeschnięte nasienie.

Po kilku minutach marnowania wody wypełzłem, bo inaczej bym tego nie nazwał, spod prysznica. Założyłem bluzę na mokre ciało i wsunąłem na siebie spodenki. Wychodząc z łazienki wypuściłem do atmosfery chmurę pary wodnej, złapałem za telefon i wyszedłem na świeże powietrze. Mokre włosy poprzyklejały mi się do szyi i policzków, olewając to ruszyłem w stronę domu Niemców. Stanąłem pod drzwiami, nie wiedziałem czy mogę wejść czy jednak zapukać, a może powinienem się stąd zmyć, może byłem tylko jednorazową przygodą Gilberta? Stałem tak kiwając się na boki, zastanawiając się co zrobić, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i przede mną stał Ludwig w podkoszulku i szarych spodniach.

-Hej. - pomachałem nieśmiało w stronę mężczyzny.

-Gilbert jest w kuchni. - wskazał łuk za sobą i odszedł wpuszczając mnie do środka.

Delikatnie, jakby w obawie, że wszystko się zawali, wszedłem do domu i skierowałem się we wskazane miejsce. Już od progu dotarł do mnie przepyszny zapach jajek i bekonu oraz nucenie białowłosego. Usiadłem przy wysepce i poczułem twarde drewno pod tyłkiem, oparłem się o blat i cicho jęknąłem.

-Obudziłeś się niedlich. - mruknął i podsunął mi pod nos grzanki i karton z sokiem jabłkowym – Miałeś taką słodką minę, że nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać.

-Za śniadanie i poduszkę przymknę na to oko. - stęknąłem wiercąc się na stołku.

-Oczywiście. - pocałował mnie w czoło i wręczył mi łopatkę znikając z kuchni.

Patrzyłem zdziwiony na patelnię i narzędzie w mojej dłoni zastanawiając się czy mam coś z nim zrobić czy poczekać aż zawartość patelni spali się. Z opresji uratował mnie Ludwig, który zabrał ode mnie łopatkę i zbliżył się do kuchenki, jeszcze przez chwilę siedziałem z uniesioną ręką jakby mój mózg nie ogarniał, że już nie muszę się o to martwić.

-Feliksie, nie chcę żeby to zabrzmiało dziwnie, ale jesteś pełnoletni?

-Tak, mam dziewiętnaście lat. - mógłbym przysiąc, że westchnął z ulgą, a nawet się uśmiechnął.

Wystraszyłem się gdy poczułem czyjąś brodę napierającą na czubek mojej głowy.

-Lud, trochę wiary w starszego brata. - zaśmiał się Gilbert.

Objął mnie lekko podnosząc do góry, pomogłem mu odpychając się od podestu przymocowanego do blatu i wsunął mi poduszkę pod obolały tyłek.

-Czekaj, ty jesteś starszy? - spojrzałem w górę na mężczyznę – Ludwig jest wyższy.

-Tak, wojsko. - powiedział krótko i zachichotał – Ja wolę jednak imprezować.

Patrzyłem na nich próbując ogarnąć sytuację i mój umysł całkowicie się wyłączył gdy przed moim nosem postawiono talerz jajecznicy z kiełbaską. Nalałem sobie do szklanki soku i zabrałem się do jedzenia. Czułem na sobie czujny wzrok Gilberta, który udawał, że mało go to interesuje. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i patrzyłem jak jego twarz robi się czerwona. Próbował zasłonić się kubkiem z kawą odwracając wzrok w stronę okna. Po wyczyszczeniu talerza z jedzenia, posprzątałem naczynia wkładając je do zlewu i przytuliłem się do chłopaka.

-Dzięki, za wszystko. - mruknąłem w jego tors.

Silne ramiona przyciągnęły mnie do niego i ciepły oddech Niemca owiał, wilgotną od włosów, szyję.

-Oczywiście.

Chwilę tą zniszczył głośny dźwięk „Brać" ustawiony jako dzwonek. Nie spiesząc się sięgnąłem do kieszeni po telefon i odebrałem.

-Nom? - zacząłem.

-"Feliks? Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem ale czy mógłbyś przyjść wcześniej do pracy?" - Taurys najwyraźniej zaczął panikować.

-Jak bardzo? - spytałem cofając się o krok od zdziwionego mężczyzny.

-"Najlepiej jak najszybciej." - rozległ się cichy trzask szafek kuchennych - „Szef nie przewidział spotkania emerytów na koniec turnusu, nie daję sobie rady."

-Jasne, poczekaj chwilę. - spojrzałem na Gilberta – Jak szybko dojedziesz stąd do mojej pracy?

-Góra dziesięć minut. - powiedział z groźnym błyskiem w oku i szybko wyszedł z kuchni.

-"Gdzie ty jesteś?" - zapytał nagle - „Dobra, powiesz mi później."

Rozłączył się, a po chwili stał koło mnie ubrany w jeansy i czarną bluzę Gilbert, włożył mi do rąk torbę i wyszliśmy przed dom.

...

Oboje wpadliśmy do lodziarni, Taurys idąc z pełną tacką smakołyków pomachał mi na przywitanie wolną ręką. Odmachałem mu szybko i podziękowałem Gilbertowi za podwózkę. Zanim zdążyłem się ruszyć w stronę zaplecza, powstrzymał mnie łapiąc za ramię i wcisnął do ręki wizytówkę.

-Zadzwoń do mnie, jak skończysz. Przyjadę po ciebie. - pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i wyszedł z budynku.

Stałem przez chwilę przyglądając się kartce. Podniosłem głowę i napotkałem wzrok Litwina, który stał w uchylonych drzwiach kuchennych ze zdziwioną miną. Podszedłem do niego i pchnąłem do środka.

-Wracaj do pracy. - mruknąłem czerwony na twarzy i wskazałem nos palcem – Ela, możesz znów zrobić tą swoją magię? - zwróciłem się do dziewczyny.

...

Węgierka patrzyła na mnie z miną zboczeńca i co chwilę wybuchała histerycznym chichotem. Cierpliwie czekała na przyjaciela, który zamykał kasę.

-To miłe, że szef pozwolił na zjeść ciasto. - wymruczałem cicho, chcąc jakoś zacząć rozmowę.

-Tak, bardzo miłe. - zachichotała.

Poczułem się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie niż w momencie kiedy dowiedziała się, że Taurys ma chłopaka. Przewracałem w palcach łyżeczkę i drżącą ręką odstawiłem talerzyk z zaczętym ciastem na metalowy blat.

-Opowiadaj, jak było? - zaczął chłopak nagle pojawiając się obok mnie.

Usiadł naprzeciwko i czujnym wzrokiem obserwował moją twarz.

-No, zabrał mnie do wesołego miasteczka. - zacząłem – Potem był pokaz sztucznych ogni. - nie mogłem się opanować i pomimo pudru zobaczyłem swoje czerwone odbicie w kancie stołów – I... i on... no... - wziąłem głęboki wdech – Gilbert pocałował mnie.

Eliza złożyła ręce i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Odwiózł mnie do domu. - oboje wypuścili powietrze zawiedzeni – Wujek nie był ze mnie zadowolony.

-Pomimo tego, chłopak przywiózł się tu, to takie romantyczne. - dziewczyna machnęła łyżeczką w moją stronę.

-Bo nie zostałem w domu. - powiedziałem nagle – Zrobili mi wielką aferę przed domem, więc Gil zabrał mnie do siebie.

-Spaliście ze sobą? - Taurys zachłysnął się gdy usłyszał bezpośrednie pytanie dziewczyny.

-Co? Elizaveta, trochę taktu. - wykrztusił z siebie.

Pokiwałem szybko głową na co Węgierka klasnęła w dłonie i pisnęła zadowolona.

-Wiedziałam! - krzyknęła, spojrzeliśmy na nią zdziwieni – No weźcie, Feli cały czas chodził jak pingwin.

Chłopak zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i odłożył swój talerzyk.

-Co teraz zrobisz? - spytał.

-Nie wiem, do domu jeszcze nie wrócę, poczekam aż trochę ochłoną, więc pewnie pojadę znów do Gilberta. - pstryknąłem palcami przypominając sobie o wizytówce – Miałem do niego zadzwonić po pracy.

Wyjąłem karteczkę z kieszonki spódniczki i odłączyłem telefon od ładowarki. Dokładnie wystukałem numer i wcisnąłem zieloną słuchawkę, dopiero teraz przyjrzałem się wizytówce. Szara z błękitnym budynkiem w tle i trzema nazwiskami. „Francis Bonefoy, Antonio Carriedo i Gilbert Beilshmidt" Patrzyłem na to z niedowierzaniem i nie mogłem wydusić z siebie dźwięku gdy w słuchawce pojawił się bardzo miły głos.

-Feliks? - dziewczyna pomachała mi ręką przed oczami i wyrwała kartkę z ręki – Feli, powiedz mi proszę, że to jakiś żart.

-"Feliks?" - usłyszałem po drugiej stronie - „Witaj, mon bon. Mówi Francis, Gilbo tyle o tobie opowiadał, mam nadzieję, że nie był zbyt nachalny." - zachichotał - „Antonio, trzymaj go mocno." - mruknął do kogoś i usłyszałem w tle coś w rodzaju „przeklęty żabojadzie" i kilka niemieckich przekleństw – „Feli? Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi." - odetchnąłem gdy w słuchawce odezwał się Gilbert - „Mam już po ciebie przyjechać?"

Wydałem z siebie dziwny pomruk, który miał być chyba przytaknięciem a wyszło jakieś chore i umierające zwierzę – „Zaraz będę."

Odłożyłem telefon i schowałem twarz w dłoniach – W co ja się wpakowałem?

-Ja bym nie narzekała, jeśli to ta dziwna trójka, o której tyle słyszałam, właściciele szklanego wieżowca w najbogatszej części miasta i mistrze wystroju wnętrz? - zaczęła się kiwać.

-Wiesz, może to cię zdziwi ale jakoś nie poprawiło mi to humoru. - powiedziałem szorstko – To by wyjaśniało wygląd jego domu i ogromny teren.

-Spójrz na to inaczej, los w końcu się do ciebie uśmiechnął.

...

Śmialiśmy się z dziwnych żartów dziewczyny, która tłumaczyła nam je z węgierskiego. I żartowaliśmy próbując zjeść resztki ciasta pałeczkami, które zrobiliśmy sobie ze słomek. Uparli się by poczekać ze mną aż Gilbert przyjedzie mnie odebrać i wzięli sobie za punkt honoru bym się nie nudził. Kocham ich za to, choć w głębi wiedziałem, że chcą wydusić z mężczyzny więcej szczegółów. Przestało mi to przeszkadzać. Wstałem w końcu by nalać sobie wody do szklanki i omal nie wypuściłem jej z rąk gdy zobaczyłem twarz Niemca w okrągłym okienku drzwi. Pomachał do mnie, uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Eliza i Taurys wstali podchodząc do niego gdy tylko wszedł do środka.

-Hej. - zaczęła dziewczyna – Ty jesteś Gilbert? Miło mi cię poznać ale jeśli tylko skrzywdzisz Feliksa może ci nie być do śmiechu. - zagroziła mu palcem i wskazała na rząd garnków wiszących na ścianie.

-Cześć. - odsunął się od Węgierki – Ty pewnie jesteś Eliza. - uśmiechnął się – A ty musisz być Toris. - zwrócił się do Litwina.

-Taurys, miło mi.

-Nie obrazicie się jak zabiorę wam swojego chłopaka?

Wyplułem zawartość ust z powrotem do szklanki – Co? Nie ustalałeś tego ze mną. - powiedziałem – Do tego, nie wiem czy jestem w stanie wybaczyć ci to, że nie powiedziałeś mi o tym. - pomachałem mu wizytówką.

Spojrzał na mnie i zacmokał zbliżając się do mnie.

-A lecisz na mnie czy na moją kasę? - spytał zabierając mi zawartość dłoni.

-Głupie pytanie, na ciebie. - zatkałem sobie usta dłonią przeklinając na moją nieprzemyślaną odpowiedź i zbyt gwałtowne reakcje, gdy zahaczyłem o obolały nos.

-Więc widzisz - zabrał moją dłoń – nie powinno ci to przeszkadzać.

Złożył ciepły, delikatny pocałunek na moich wargach, poczułem jak mięknę w środku. Do moich uszu dobiegł świst wdychanego powietrza i stukot obcasów. Odsunął się i patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem. Przypomniałem sobie, że nadal jestem w damskim uniformie i makijażu. Złapałem za koniec spódnicy podciągając ją w dół.

-Nie patrz! - krzyknąłem i minąłem mężczyznę wpadając w objęcia Elizy.

-Feli, mówiłeś coś o jakiejś imprezie na plaży, idziemy? - zaczęła trzymając moje nadgarstki w żelaznym uścisku.

-Chyba tak. - spojrzałem na Gilberta – Mieliśmy iść.

-Świetnie. Chcesz wpaść do domu i przebrać się? Jak pojedziemy wszyscy razem to twój wujek nie ma z nami szans. - zaśmiał się głośno i pomachał kluczykami swojego auta.

-Mam lepszy pomysł. - pociągnęła mnie do schodów ukrytych z tyłu kuchni, a na moje nieme pytanie „co chcesz zrobić?" odpowiedziała – Przecież mieszkam w tym hotelu, głuptasie.

Stałem oniemiały przed szafą Elizy nie mogąc uwierzyć jak można mieć tyle sukni. Dziewczynę widziałem tylko raz w spodniach ale jak można mieć tyle sukni?! Nuciła wesoło ustawiając taboret na środku pokoju a na nim kuferek kosmetyczki.

-Na pewno wiesz co robisz? - zwilżyłem zeschnięte usta językiem i podszedłem do niej gdy kiwnęła na mnie palcem.

Trochę brutalnie posadziła mnie na łóżku.

-Oczywiście.


	6. Chapter 6

Zszedłem na dół z uczuciem ulgi, że nie wcisnęła mnie do żadnej z tych sukni, zamiast tego miałem na sobie cienki, brązowy sweter z za długimi rękawami. Mogłem nimi machać i prawie odlecieć. Dała mi nawet swoje kremowe spodnie i poprawiła makijaż, bym wyglądał jak chłopak. „Chwała jej za to" Wpadłem do kuchni machając rękawami jak wariat. Eliza musiała mieć niezły refleks skoro uniknęła wybicie zębów przez moją morderczą kończynę.

-Twój chłopak nie będzie zły, że pożyczyłaś mi ten sweter? - zapytałem gdy wszyscy zbierali się do wyjścia.

-To nie jest jego sweter, tylko jego byłego. - mruknęła zadowolona – I będzie niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy gdy w tajemniczy sposób zniknie.

-Dlaczego? - spytałem naiwnie.

-Hmm... no cóż. „Nie będę miał nic przeciwko jak zostawisz to zdradzieckie ubranie w tej Polsce." - zaczęła naśladować głos swojego chłopaka.

Zaczęliśmy się śmiać, Gilbert złapał moją dłoń i pociągnął do siebie zmuszając do zrobienia piruetu fajtłapy i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

-Czas na nas, zamykajcie ten lokal i idziemy świętować.

…

Siedzieliśmy na kocu z dobre dziesięć metrów od terenu imprezy z puszkami jakiegoś niemieckiego piwa, jedynie Francis siedział z butelką wina i opijał swoją nieudaną próbę flirtu z jakimś Anglikiem. Antonio kreślił za nami spore łuki rozmawiając przez telefon po hiszpańsku, nic z tego nie rozumieliśmy, jedynie tyle co wyłapał Francuz i chciał się z nami podzielić.

-Tonio, chodź poderwiemy kogoś. - zaczął Francuz i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Nie. - warknął Hiszpan – Idź jak chcesz, jesteś zazdrosny, bo oprócz ciebie wszyscy mamy stałych partnerów. - dodał po chwili namysłu i wrócił do rozmowy.

Mężczyzna prychnął obrażony i odstawił butelkę na piach patrząc w dal, zastanawiając się czy wstać czy zostać tutaj. Ostatecznie zrezygnowany opadł na koc i zaczął coś mruczeć w swoim języku. Wywołało to śmiech wszystkich. Elizaveta oparta o ramię Taurysa zaczęła przysypiać za nic mając głośną muzykę, wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni, pracą i tańcami. Choć przestałem czuć jakikolwiek ból.

-Hej, Feliks. - szepnął mi do ucha Niemiec gdy poszedłem w ślady dziewczyny i oparłem się o jego ramię, mruknąłem coś niezrozumiale – Zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

-Nie wiem. - mruknąłem ziewając – Najpierw muszę dogadać się z wujostwem.

-Mam wrażenie, że twój wujek nie będzie sprawiał kłopotu. Zupełnie się zmienił gdy dałem mu wizytówkę. - otworzyłem szerzej oczy, to dlatego gdy chciałem wyjść wypuścił mnie bez słowa – To jak?

-Pazerny drań. - warknąłem – No nie wiem, po tym co zrobiłeś... - wystawiłem mu język i poczułem jak spycha mnie z koca na piach.

Poturlaliśmy się aż do wody, wzdrygnąłem się gdy woda dotknęła moich pleców.

-Gilbert, zimne? - krzyknąłem i spróbowałem go z siebie zrzucić, ten jedynie zaczął się śmiać i uciszył moje lamentowanie pocałunkiem – Przestań, wszyscy patrzą.

-Nikt, nie patrzy, oprócz twojej koleżanki. - uśmiechnął się złowrogo – Poza tym niech widzą.

Desperacko próbowałem przeszkodzić mu w kolejnym pocałunku wijąc się w nadziei, że uda mi się zwiać. DJ zapowiedział koniec imprezy i rozległ się huk fajerwerków, teraz była moja szansa.

-Gil, zobacz sztuczne ognie. - wskazałem palcem w niebo nad nami.

-No to czas zrobić to porządnie.

Zanim zdążyłem zapytać „Ale co?" pocałował mnie, ręka opadła mi na jego plecy i zacisnąłem w pięści materiał koszuli.

-No dobra, mogę być twoim chłopakiem. - szepnąłem zażenowany.


End file.
